The invention relates to laser robotics, and in particular relates to a laser robotic system wherein a laser beam is ducted through a laser wrist, having motorized elements. The laser wrist is provided with a sealed beam pathway to isolate the beam pathway from the wrist mechanism.
Prior art "laser robotic" systems typically employ a passive light pipe system consisting of a series of light pipes linked at mirrored joints, wherein the initial light pipe is affixed to a laser generator, and the final light pipe is attached to the end effector tooling plate of a laser wrist.
Difficulties inherent in prior art assemblies include binding of tbe light pipe system and intrusion of the system with other elements at tbe workplace cite. Applicants have determined that it would be advantageous to have a fully articulatable laser robot wrist, including internally powered elements to rotate wrist members around plural drive axes, wherein a laser beam pathway may be established through the wrist, the beam pathway extending colinearly with the axes of rotation of the wrist elements. In certain drive assemblies, it may be desirable to provide full lubrication to rotary members such as, for example, gears and bearings. Additionally, in certain wrist drive mechanism, wear of parts may cause small particulate contamination of the beam pathway. In order to provide protection for a laser beam pathway operating under the aforesaid conditions, applicants have obviated the potential difficulties in such systems by a novel sealed beam design, wherein a laser robot wrist having an internal beam pathway is provided with sealed beam ducting to isolate the beam pathway from the remainder of the internal wrist mechanism.
Additionally, applicants have provided a sealed beam ductway system through an articulatable robotic wrist which may be provided with cooling fluids and the like, which are kept separate from other fluids which may be used in or about the internal robotic wrist drive parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a fully articulatable robotic wrist having an internal drive mechanism and an internal laser beam pathway, wherein the beam pathway has a sealed beam ductway to isolate the beam path from the wrist drive mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for isolating laser beam pathway fluids from other fluids which may be utilized in or about internal wrist mechanism parts.